Functional testing and sterilization of medical apparatuses are essential prerequisites for ensuring optimum care of patients and for preventing infectious pathogens from being transmitted to the patient.
In the dialyzers used in today's modern medicine for hemodialysis and hemo(dia)filtration, especially hollow fiber dialyzers, in which the hollow fibers through which blood is flowing form the filter membrane the integrity testing and the sterilization are carried out in plural steps independent of each other.
In a hollow fiber dialyzer, in the course of the manufacturing process after the process steps of inserting the fiber bundle into the dialyzer housing, sealing of fibers and mounting of blood caps, during a first testing step at first the tightness of the fibers is tested.